Made Me Realize
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: "Perhaps there is another girl you could dance with." He said, looking past Benson who followed Pops' gaze and his eyes widened slightly when he saw who he was looking at. "Eileen?" Benleen. COMPLETE


**Made Me Realize**

**This is to my favorite person, because she thinks she's cool but she's not, and the thing that's funny is that she is too emotional**

Pops lifted the ladle and poured himself some punch into his cup. He turned and seeing Benson across the room, he walked over.

"Why hello Benson."

The gumball machine turned. He wore a dark blue suit and a grim smile. "Hey, Pops."

"How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's alright as parties go."

Pops took a sip of his drink. "Something seems a miss my good man."

"Huh?" Benson looked up then sighed. "I...Audrey had to cancel on me for her work do tonight." He admitted, his voice low as he watched Mordecai and Rigby suck helium from the balloons that had been bobbing against the ceiling and talking to each other over the loud music before cracking up. As much as he wanted to yell at them, he didn't have the energy and the music was too loud anyway.

"Oh Benson, I am sorry."

"It's alright, Pops." The gumball machine put his cup down on the small table against the wall and sat in an available chair close to the lollipop man. "It wasn't her fault and I understood completely but, it would've been nice to have a date tonight. It's not every night that I get to throw parties for you guys."

Pops mused Bensons words over before patting him lightly on the shoulder in comfort. "Perhaps there is another girl you could dance with." He said, looking past Benson who followed Pops' gaze and his eyes widened slightly when he saw who he was looking at.

"Eileen?" Benson glanced at the lollipop man, who smiled and nodded. "But I don't know her, Pops."

"She seems to be sad." Pops noticed and when Benson looked closer, he saw tears running down her cheeks. After browsing the crowd, he saw Rigby'd gone. "Oh, please dance with her, Benson. I'm sure she would be most appreciative to have someone to dance with."

"But-"

"And didn't you say before that you had no one to dance with?"

Benson paused as he glanced from Pops to a crying Eileen. Finally, he sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

Pops smiled as Benson stood and the lollipop man watched him push through the crowd till he stood in front of the mole, the music pulsing through the speakers.

"Hey."

Eileen looked up suddenly and when she saw Benson, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. As she was doing this, Benson took in her attire for the night; she wore a floor length, light pink dress with silver embroidery around the waist and a rose quartz bracelet on her right wrist. Her hair had been done up in a tight bun with pink bobby pinks, and Benson smelt a hint of rose perfume from her. She was all done up for a lame park party and this took Benson by surprise, but only for a few seconds.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, um." Eileen sniffed and looked through the crowd for a certain raccoon but when she didn't see him, she looked at Benson, who smiled sadly.

"Rigby, right?"

Eileen nodded. Benson passed her a handkerchief from his pocket and she took it. "Thanks, Benson." She mumbled before blowing her nose. Benson stood awkwardly for a moment, then all at once, the music dropped from a heavy beat to a soft melody and the gumball machine realized everyone around him were slow dancing, sans Mordecai and Rigby who'd ditched with a bunch of helium balloons.

As he looked back at Eileen, he held out his hand and the girl passed him back his handkerchief but he smiled and shook his head. Eileen titled her head, confused, until she heard the music around her and she let it fall beside her.

"Care to dance?" Benson asked softly. Eileen swallowed then nodded slightly, reached out a shaking hand and taking his. He lead her to a gap in the dancefloor and turned to her, placing his left hand around her waist and holding her right hand up. They danced among the unknown couples, Eileens dress sweeping the floor, her bracelet winking in the lights that were hung by Skips earlier that day.

As they spun around, Benson caught Pops' eye and the lollipop man smiled at him, Benson feeling himself begin to smile as he looked back at Eileen. She looked elated to be dancing with him, and instead of tears on her cheeks, a smile graced her features.

"You look beautiful tonight, Eileen." Benson said.

Eileen blushed. "Oh, uh, thanks, Benson."

"Why did you go to all this trouble just to dance with Rigby?"

She sighed, her smile faltering a bit. "I don't know." She admitted, then paused. "You do stupid things when you're in love, right?"

Benson laughed a little. "Yeah, you do."

They danced in silence, both of them letting the music guide them and feeling the touch of their hands as they whirled around the dancefloor. Benson pressed the small of Eileens back and he held her close as the chorus hit once again. Eileen felt her heart pound in her chest when she looked into his eyes and for a minute, she forgot entirely about Rigby and the hours she wasted on him just to try and fail to win his heart.

When the song ended, their grips loosened and Benson untangled his arm from around her waist.

"Thank you so much for the dance, Benson." Eileen said sweetly.

Benson took her right hand and bent down to kiss it, just to be a true gentleman. Eileen flushed as he looked up at her and he winked, him still holding her hand.

"You're welcome, Eileen." He said gently then he let go of her hand, turned and walked away. Eileens breath hitched as she watched him and she went back to the bench to grab her purse, her head swimming.

2 hours later, the party finished and the guests exited the hall in groups, talking and chatting and drinking leftover cups of punch. Just as Benson walked down the path, Mordecai and Rigby came running up.

"What? The party's over?" Mordecai whined. Benson nodded. He felt like he needed to scold them but for some strange reason, a light happiness had taken over him.

"Dude, I told you we should've gone back half an hour ago!" Mordecai said to Rigby, who frowned.

"Well geez, it's not my fault that..."

Benson tuned out, not bothering to listen to their bickering, and as he looked up, he met Eileens eyes as she stood there in the moonlight waiting for the crowd to disband. She saw him looking at her and she went red again but nonetheless, she smiled.

"Hey Benson, did we miss anything?"

Benson glanced at Rigby, who was waiting for an answer. "No." He said. "Nothing important anyway."

"Told you, dude!" The raccoon pushed Mordecai down the steps and Mordecai punched him. As the two hit eachother down the steps, Benson found Eileen again and smiled at her as if to say "_he's not worth your tears_"

Eileen smiled and as she watched Benson follow Mordecai and Rigby down the path, she realized Benson was right.

Because he was.


End file.
